


Surprise

by LadyAJ_13



Category: Castle
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long case, and all Javier is looking forward to is getting home and cuddling on the couch with Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom, so I'm still feeling out the characters and their voices. I hope this is okay! Set sometime around season five.

It had been a hell of a day. The case – which looked all neatly wrapped up this time last night – had crumbled around their ears. A last minute chase and a hairy situation only seconds away from a shoot-out followed. All he wanted to do was go home and sink into his couch with Kevin. Except.

“Are you nearly ready?”

Kevin glanced over and waved one hand in acknowledgement. “Just got to...” he grunted. “Got it,” he said, slipping something into his pocket. “USB stick of bridesmaid speeches for my sister. If Beckett gives us tomorrow off I'll take it round.”

Javier grabbed his jacket and swung it over one shoulder while Kevin caught up. “Why you're writing your sister's bridesmaid speech for a friend of hers you've met once I don't know.”

“I'm more naturally gifted with words than she is.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Really. If you'd heard her thanksgiving toast in 04, you'd be offering to write her speeches.”

Javier grinned, and fought the urge to wrap an arm around Kevin's shoulders. “Let's just go.”

 

–

It was just gone seven by the time they reached his apartment, but felt much later. His mind kept casting back over the day like a film reel – watching Kevin dive behind a truck to avoid a gunshot, seeing Castle clobbered in the head with the butt of a gun as he tried to keep Beckett safe. Everyone was fine, but still. Scenes like that don't just fade away when the location changes.

“Coming?” he asked. Kevin was dawdling on the doorstep.

“Yes – just go ahead. I need to check in on Mrs Campton.”

“The lady in number 3?”

“She seems a bit nervous, I think she likes knowing when we're in.” Javier just shrugged, and began the long climb upstairs. Kevin joined him as he twisted the key in the lock.

“SURPRISE!”

It was a testament to his tiredness that he just stepped back slightly – onto Kevin's foot – rather than going for his gun. He was about to rectify that when his brain clicked into gear, and he recognised the people gathered round.

“What?” he asked.

“Happy birthday Javi,” Kevin whispered from behind him. He could feel a hint of breath on the back of his neck.

Birthday? “It's March 9th?” How had that happened?

“You'd really forgotten? Man, you need to get more time off!” It's Ike, standing over to his right with one arm wrapped around his wife. His mother is next to them, and there's Kevin's sister, and some of the guys from the work gym and, of course – in the middle, Lanie, Beckett, Castle and mini-Castle. And god, Castle is still bleeding. Alexis looks like she'd been in the middle of mother henning right before he walked through the door.

“Wow,” he forces out. The smile is more natural, but he still feels kind of divorced from it. “I've never had a surprise party before.” He zeroes back in on Castle. “Are you okay man, you're actually still bleeding.”

“Clean bill of health from Lanie here.” Castle spreads his hands and grins, and if it wasn't for the red still staining his hair line he would look fine.

“No offence, but Lanie is a doctor of the dead.”

“None taken, I'm sure. It's just my profession. I'd be mad at you if I hadn't already helped myself to your cocktail making stash.”

“I gave her your spare key,” Kevin explains, eyes sparkling.

“Mm,” Lanie agrees, brandishing a martini glass that he's pretty sure she must have brought with her. “I've been here since 5 setting up. You are not prepared for a party.”

“No,” he answers, and there's a little too much truth in that, which Kevin obviously picks up on. He's by his side in an instant, too close and too far away at the same time.

“I'm sorry,” he starts.

“Sorry?”

“The party. Not the best timing, I know. When I organised it the case looked like it would have been closed days ago.”

“It's fine.”

“It's not, and that's okay.”

“I love the party.”

“On another day...?” His eyes are sparkling, and Javier gives in.

“I'd love it more on another day.”

“Alright,” Kevin smiles. It looks like it actually is. “I'll take care of it.” He makes the rounds, and soon his apartment is emptying of well-wishers. Most of them come up to say goodbye, and there's a steadily growing stack of presents next to him that makes him feel like a bit of a dick. “Saturday remember – and Javi's paying for pizzas to make it up to you all.” There's a quick cheer, led by Castle, in response to that, which eases his guilt.

“Hey Ryan,” it's just the core crew left now, Castle and mini-Castle by the door and Beckett striding over to them. She looks perfect despite the day they've all been through, and he wonders not for the first time how she and Kevin manage it. “We're going to catch a cab – we can drop you off on the way?”

And that's totally not what he wants, but he manages to sound fairly natural when he says, “Just take the couch if you want, man. Eight hours sleep and I'm gonna want an epic Madden session.”

Kevin shrugs. “Can't say no to the birthday boy. I'll catch you guys later.”

After a quick round of goodbyes, they leave, and Javier falls onto the couch, eyes already closed. “Come here,” he mumbles, smiling at the warmth that settles down next to him. “Think Beckett bought it?”

He feels the chuckle rather than hears it. “Beckett hasn't bought anything since before there was anything to buy.” Javier frowns – that sentence hurts his head. “You know what I mean.”

“Mmm.”

“Castle still oblivious as always though.”

“Not mini-Castle.”

“No?”

“Pretty sure she knows.”

“Huh. She's never mentioned it.”

“Well she wouldn't. She's not like her father.”

“That's true.”

“The world can be thankful for that.”

“Javi?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm thankful for you. And I'm sorry for tonight-”

“Don't-”

“We could have been doing this an hour earlier.”

“Okay, maybe you are kind of an idiot.” Kevin grins, and slips a little lower until his head rests on Javier's chest.

“Maybe I am. Because this is kind of perfect.”

Javier hums in agreement and tightens his arm around his boyfriend. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
